Quase Pronta
by Gemeas Potter
Summary: ONESHOT - O que fazer quando seu namorado deseja avançar na relação? É melhor que você me ajude, porque James Potter quer transar com a namorada dele e ela não sabe se está pronta! P.S: A namorada dele sou eu!


**- ONESHOT escrita apenas pela Giks. Tchella só mais uma leitora. **

**- Essa ONE surgiu em meio a um surto de inspiração. Na verdade, eu tive essa ideia quando, sorrateiramente, me lembrei de um livro que eu li: Quase Pronta, da Meg Cabot. Então me baseei nele. BASEEI. Essa one tem a mesma ideia do livro, mas os momentos saíram da minha cabecinha. Não é uma adaptação, mas como eu me inspirei no livro da Meg, achei justo colocar os créditos a ela. **

**- Tem várias fics como essa por aí. Sei disso porque eu mesma já li. Então, não é uma ideia exatamente nova. Só que, agora, a fic será do meu ponto de vista, contando só uma das milhares de versões que eu tenho na minha cabeça sobre esse assunto envolvendo James e Lily. **

**- Queria dedicar essa ONE para a Bea, Gabs e Sarah, minhas queridas amigas. Amo elas. **

**-Ah, e eu também querida dedicar a fic a uma pessoa muito especial: Lily Evans. Eu sei que ela é apenas uma personagem de HP, mas eu realmente a amo. Nunca admirei um personagem fictício como eu a admiro. Sem dúvida, ela é uma das mulheres que eu tenho como exemplo.**

**- Nada nessa fic é inspirado ou baseado em fatos reais, e não tem nada a ver comigo. **

**- Bem, é isso. Espero que gostem da one. =)**

* * *

Se, a quatro meses atrás, me perguntassem se eu beijaria James Potter, a minha resposta seria definitivamente um ríspido 'não'. E, bem, veja só onde estou agora... Não que eu não esteja imensamente satisfeita com isso. Eu não posso reclamar, porque se isso está acontecendo, a culpa é totalmente minha. Ok, não totalmente, mais grande parte é. Afinal, fui eu que comecei com isso.. Sim. Eu, Lily Evans, beijei o 'Potter'! E olha só... Beijar James foi o que eu mais fiz nos últimos meses!

Eu sei, eu sei.. Vivíamos brigando, xingando um ao outro.. Mas, com toda aquela arrogância, James continuava sendo lindo. Não estou dizendo que eu o beijei pelo fato de ele ter lindos músculos em seus braços, por seus ombros largos, por seus cabelos e seu cheiro delicioso... Ok, ok. Foco! Voltando. Eu o beijei porque.. porque tive vontade! Na verdade, eu me descobri completamente apaixonada por ele. Talvez isso tenha acontecido devido ao números considerável de vezes que passamos juntos, devido os nossos cargos de Monitores-Chefes, ou talvez eu tenha descobrido só agora o que eu sentia.. Vai saber. Só sei que estamos namorando!

E o que eu estou fazendo agora? Beijando o meu namorado, é claro! E devo dizer que eu estou completamente viciada nisso.

Mas, voltando para a discussão anterior... Você deve estar se perguntando porque eu estou me culpando por beijar James. Então, veja só se você entende: Eu e James estamos -nesse exato momento- nos beijando, no sofá do salão Comunal que, graças a Mérlin, está vazio. O problema não é o beijo.. e sim o modo que estamos o fazendo. Ele está completamente em cima de mim, e quando eu digo que a culpa é minha, estou querendo dizer que fui eu que o puxei para o sofá para se juntar a mim.

Apesar de ele estar em cima de mim, eu não estou nem um pouco incomodada com o peso dele. É uma sensação boa, ainda mais ele estando sem camisa - Eu já havia a tirado. Meus lábios movimentavam-se junto com os dele, sua língua completamente enroscada com a minha. E é claro que eu ia aproveitar aquele momento. Então, tirei minhas mãos de sua nuca e desci para suas costas, podendo sentir cada músculo que se retesava cada vez que ele fazia algum movimento sobre mim. E, quando seus lábios desceram para o meu pescoço, eu arfei. Deus, onde está o ar?

Eu devo estar ficando completamente louca, ou talvez seja só James, com suas mãos -que estavam um pouco mais atrevidas hoje, devo dizer - acariciando minhas coxas, que estavam completamente livres, já que a saia do meu uniforme estava caída devido a minha posição. Sem dúvida, esse é o melhor amasso que já demos.. Quer dizer, todos são ótimos ( posso ser a ruivinha sabe-tudo, mas ainda sim, sou uma garota e tenho hormônios como todas as outras), afinal, é James!

Senti ele acariciar minha coxa, e algo quase sai da minha boca quando, quase - eu disse _quase_- sua mão avançou por ela, ultrapassando o limite... Ele quase tocou na minha calcinha! Mas, aquilo tudo estava bom demais.. não tive coragem e muito menos força para interromper esse momento. Então, eu o puxei para outro beijo, óbvio. E uma quentura, que eu não sei bem se está vindo da lareira ou não, subiu por meu corpo, e eu tenho certeza que James sentiu a mesma coisa, pois ele se acomodou mais entre as minhas pernas e apertou um pouco uma das minhas coxas. Agora, eu entendia o que a Marlene queria dizer com "quando o clima pega fogo..." Mérlin, eu não quero parar. Já ouvia gemidos vindos de mim, enquanto meu coração parecia querer fazer um buraco no meu peito. E eu pensando que as coisas não poderiam esquentar ainda mais.. até James subir com uma de suas mãos e entrarem por baixo da minha blusa.

E eu gelei.

Primeiro, ele apenas acariciou minha minha cintura, passando por meu sutiã e acariciando, com seu polegar, a lateral de meu seio esquerdo. Um suspiro sai da minha boca, enquanto senti ele beijar o lóbulo da minha orelha. Minhas mão continuava a acariciar suas costas, apertando-o contra mim, até que, senti sua mão - aquela que está dentro da minha blusa - cobrir completamente o meu seio por cima do sutiã. Fiquei dura, mas por poucos minutos, tanto que James nem percebeu. Era a primeira vez que James fazia isso, e quando ele apertou de leve, acariciando-o, eu gemi mais uma vez, o que o fez sentir-se seguro para continuar. E eu também fiz algo que o pegou de surpresa: cruzei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, fazendo-o gemer também.

-Lily.. -Ouvi James dizer, em meio ao seu suspiro.

Estávamos mais próximos do que nunca e, quando James apertou-se ainda mais contra mim, com minhas pernas ao seu redor, eu o senti... Oh, se eu senti... E soube que os pensamentos deles já estavam indo muito além desse amasso, mas eu não posso culpá-lo. Fiquei feliz em saber que ele me deseja.. E eu também o desejo, é claro! Mas.. será que eu estou pronta pra_ isso_? Quer dizer... Eu e James já namoramos tem mais de 4 meses.. e o ano letivo já está quase no fim... Oh, Mérlin.. As coisas seriam bem mais fácies se eu pudesse pensar claramente, mas nesse momento, e do jeito que estou, isso é quase impossível.

Mas eu tenho que encontrar forças - não sei de onde - para afastar James. A mão dele já estava travando uma batalha contra o fecho do meu sutiã. Mérlin, foça Lily!

-James.. -Consegui colocar minhas mãos em seus ombros, empurrando-o de leve. -James, escute...

-Hum?

Ok. Até que alguém aí de cima poderia me ajudar, não é? Deus, isso é difícil! Empurrei-o novamente, e quase deixei que um muxoxo saísse de minha boca quando ele parou de acariciar minha coxa, e tirou sua outra mão de dentro do meu uniforme, sentando-se em minha frente. Sentei-me junto com ele, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava arrumar minha saia e meus cabelos. Eu tenho certeza de que estou corada. James me olhava, com seu peito subindo e descendo, tentando controlar sua respiração.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns minutos. O barulho vindo da lareira era o único som no salão comunal. James colocou novamente sua blusa, que eu havia jogado no chão, enquanto eu buscava minha varinha em baixo do sofá.

-Lily..

-James! Está tarde. Acho melhor irmos dormir, ok? - Eu não sei bem, mas eu não conseguia encará-lo nesse momento. Eu só queria sair o mais rápido dali. Minhas bochechas ardiam. _Droga_, maldito azar de nascer ruiva!

-Tudo bem, mas...

-Ok. Boa noite, James. Até amanhã. -Eu me levantei e beijei rapidamente sua bochecha esquerda antes de subir correndo as escadas para o meu dormitório.

Eu sei, eu sei.. isso foi totalmente ridículo! Mas, olha só, aquele amasso já estava indo longe demais.. E.. Mérlin, eu não sei explicar, ok? Isso é tudo culpa daquela boca deliciosa do James, e daquelas mãos.. Nem preciso dizer que cheguei ofegante no dormitório que dividia com as minhas amigas. E, por sorte, elas já estavam dormindo. Fui direto para o banheiro onde tomei meu banho, antes de me largar na minha cama. E só o que eu conseguia pensar era em James, e na maravilhosa sensação de tê-lo tão próximo de mim. E se eu não houvesse parado? Será que eu e James transaríamos logo ali, naquele sofá? Veja bem.. dar uns amassos com James é uma coisa (completamente deliciosa, claro), mas transar... Não sei se estou pronta pra isso. Ou será que eu 'tô'? Como sabemos quando estamos prontas ou não para perder a virgindade?

Eu não tenho a menor dúvida quanto aos meus sentimentos em ralação a ele, e nem os dele em relação a mim, mas fazer sexo com James seria um grande passo.. Não é cedo demais? Só namoramos alguns meses, mas eu sinto , considerando o fato do quanto ele levou para me conquistar, que já estamos juntos faz anos.. Mérlin, eu preciso de conselhos! Preciso das minhas amigas! Mas, no outro dia, quando acordei, eu pedi ajuda para Dorcas, ela não me ajudou tanto assim...

-Como assim 'como a gente sabe que está pronta', Lily? Eu, normalmente, me visto e passo alguma coisa no rosto. Quando vejo que está tudo certo na frente do espelho, eu sei que estou pronta. Mas por que? Você quer ajuda para se arrumar hoje?

Coloquei uma de minhas mãos na minha testa, fechando os olhos e suspirando. Essa era Dorcas, afinal..

-Não, não é isso, Doe.. -Eu disse, me levantando de sua cama onde eu estava sentada. -Deixa pra lá.

-Tudo bem, então... Mas se quiser ajuda para se arrumar, estarei aqui, Lily.

Dorcas é tão doce que eu nem consigo ficar frutada com ela.

Desci para o café, a fim de falar com Alice sobre o meu problema, mas a encontrei com Frank, seu noivo. E, do jeito que os dois são, eles passarão o dia todo grudados. Bem, eu não posso chegar e falar sobre sexo com a minha amiga na frente do noivo dela, não é? Seria constrangedor! Então, descartei Alice e procurei Mary, mas logo também a descartei assim que lembrei que ela é muito tímida.. E, se eu chegasse perguntando esse tipo de coisa pra ela, ela ficaria mais vermelha que um tomate.

Propositalmente, sentei ao lado de Remus e não de James quando cheguei ao salão principal. Bem, eu não sei como me portar diante dele! E eu estou sendo ridícula, eu sei... Mérlin, ele é meu namorado! Eu tenho que parar com isso, mas todo vez que eu o olho, lembro do que aconteceu ontem a noite. Ele queria transar comigo. T-R-A-N-S-A-R! E eu não sei se estou pronta. Então, sentei do outro lado da mesa, entre Remus e Peter, e tentei fixar meu olhar somente em meu prato, porque eu sei que se eu o olhar, eu coraria e ficaria igual a uma cenoura.

-Lily, será que nós podemos conversar... -Ele me perguntou, enquanto levantávamos da mesa, depois que terminamos nosso café.

-Oh, não James. Eu marquei algo com.. com a Lene! E você tem treino agora, não é?

-Mas pensei que você fosse...

-Sinto muito... A gente se vê mais tarde, ok? -E, me aproximando dele, fiquei na pontinha dos pés e lhe dei um selinho muito rápido, antes de sair correndo.

A única pessoa que me restava era Marlene, acontece que eu não sei onde ela se meteu! Logo ela que pode me ajudar.. Digo, Lene tem um rolo com o Sirius, e veja bem.. É o Sirius! Não é como se os dois fossem completamente inocentes. Ela, tenho quase certeza, pode me ajudar. Mas, foi só depois de alguns minutos que eu me lembrei que a Marlene também fazia parte do time de Quadribol. Droga, James deve estar desconfiando de mim! Eu sou muito lesa.

Caminhei até a biblioteca. Ok, se minhas amigas não podem me ajudar no momento, quem sabe um livro não possa?

-Hum... Srta. Pince?

-Diga, Srta. Evans. - Ela disse, folheando um livro do qual eu não identifiquei do que seja, atrás de um balcão.

-Eu preciso de um livro.

Ela levantou os olhos do livro e olhou pra mim, como se eu fosse de outro mundo.

-Oh, eu certamente já pude constatar isso sozinha. Suponho que a Srta. conheça essa biblioteca tão bem quanto eu, não entendo porque precisa da minha ajuda para achar um livro.

Certo, ela estava certa. Mas como é que eu iria explicar que eu queria um livro sobre 'como uma menina sabe quando está pronta para transar com o namorado'. E, em todos esses anos, dos quais aproveitei essa biblioteca mais do que ninguém, o mais próximo livro que eu achei falando sobre algo parecido foi o 'Tudo o que uma bruxa de 15 anos precisa saber'. O capítulo 11 era 'Poções contraceptivas', mas não havia nenhum sobre como uma menina deve saber que está pronta. Respirei fundo antes de falar novamente com a Srta. Pince.

-B-bem, mas esse livro é diferente...

-E do que seria?

-Ah.. -Meu Mérlin, o que eu falo? -Por acaso, tem algum livro falando sobre.. bem, sobre bruxas antes do casamento?

-Por acaso, você e o Sr. Potter vão se casar, Srta. Evans?

-Oh, não.. Quer dizer.. é que o livro é para um amiga minha e ela está com dúvida sobre.. sobre algumas coisas que acontecem.. depois do casamento.

levantou o rosto novamente para mim, como rosto sério, porém, com os olhos arregalados.

-É claro que não há nenhum livro desse assunto nesta biblioteca, Srta. Evans, e diga para a sua amiga que, talvez seja melhor ela procurar a mãe. -Disse ela.

Droga! Eu e a minha grande sorte... Eu devo estar completamente maluca. Eu não deveria ter perguntado isso logo para a Srta. Pince. Saí de lá o mais rápido possível e sentei em uma das cadeiras que ficavam entre uma estante e outra, em frente a uma mesa. Peguei um pedaço de pergaminho de cima de uma mesa e comecei a fazer a redação do Slugorn. Sim, se não tem nada para fazer ou se você quer se acalmar, faça como eu: resolva suas tarefas!

Acontece que eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa a não ser em James querendo fazer amor comigo...

-Lily?

Pulei da cadeira com o susto que levei.

-Remus! Você me assustou!

-Desculpe... Ta tudo bem com você? -Perguntou ele, sentando-se ao meu lado na mesa. Cruzei meus braços em cima da mesma e escondi meu rosto por entre eles.

-Não. -Falei, suspirando.

-Ah, então.. você quer alguma ajuda?

Você não espera que eu conte os meus problemas para o Remus, né? Quero dizer.. Ele é meu amigo, claro, mas acho que sobre esse assunto ele não vai poder me ajudar muito. Mas, uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça, e achei melhor arriscar. Remus não poderia ser tão indispensável nesse momento.

-Não... Bem, Remus... James fala alguma coisa sobre.. sobre o nosso namoro para você?

Remus fez uma cara estranha, franzindo a testa. Eu sabia que ele iria estranhar a minha pergunta.

-Bem, no começo ele falava o tempo todo. Era estranho até, mas depois eu e Sirius fizemos ele parar, porque Lily... Ficamos felizes em ver você e James juntos, mas aguentar ele falando disso o tempo todo...

Lily deu um risinho.

-Hum, mas e agora? Quero dizer... Ele fala como o nosso namoro vai indo?

Ok, ele deve estar achando que eu sou louca, porque ele fez uma cara de desconfiado de novo!

-O que você quer saber exatamente, Lily?

Suspirei. Meninos.. Por que tão lentos? E olha que Remus é bem inteligente.

-Bem, você sabe...

-Você quer terminar com o Pontas, é isso?

Arregalei os olhos. Céus, ele entendeu errado.

-Não, não! Eu amo muito o James, Remus. Não quero terminar com ele. -Me apressei em dizer. -Eu só queria saber sobre o que ele falava do nosso namoro pra você e para o Sirius.

-Ah... Bem, quando ele levanta de madrugada sonambulo, ele fala o seu nome. E também diz que vai se casar com você. -Disse Remus, dando de ombros.

Certo. Disso eu não sabia. James queria casar comigo? Não pude deixar de sorrir, é claro.

-Oh... Er, isso é... lindo.

Remus riu, fazendo algumas pequenas cicatrizes de seu rosto se esticarem.

-E por que você está aqui? Não ia assistir o treino?

Não sei se eu falei alguma coisa errada, mas Remus ficou extremamente sem graça. Ele começou a enrolar as mangas de seu suéter, fazendo questão de não olhar pra mim. Ele estava com vergonha! Remus envergonhado, que fofo!

-Eu estava procurando a Dorcas. -Declarou ele, muito rápido, mas ainda sim eu fui capaz de ouvir e também de entender o seu embaraço.

Deixa eu te falar: Dorcas e Remus se gostam, mas ambos são cegos para perceber o que um sente pelo o outro. Sei que não posso falar muita coisa, porque eu demorei em relação a James, mas eu podia dar uma ajudinha, não é? Digo, Dorcas e Remus são o casal mais fofo e tímido que eu já vi. Se eu não fizer alguma coisa, provavelmente eles nunca irão evoluir..

-Ah, ta.. Entendi. -Tentei esconder um sorrisinho. -Ela foi ver o treino. Ela esperava encontrar você lá.

Remus pareceu surpreso.

-Sério?

-Sério. E acho melhor você ir até lá se não ela vai ficar decepcionada se não te ver lá.

Não me matem, eu só quis ajudar, ok?

Remus se levantou da cadeira ao meu lado, um pouco atrapalhado.

-Ah, obrigado Lily. A gente se vê mais tarde. -E saiu da biblioteca, me deixando completamente feliz com o meu mini plano. E veja só, eu não menti, ok? Dorcas esperava mesmo encontrar com ele na arquibancada do campo de Quadribol, por mais que ela não tivesse me dito isso.

Fiquei pensando nos dois por alguns minutos, antes de me lembrar do meu pequeno problema.

Ok. Hora de pensar. Eu amo o James, e isso é muito importante, não é? Digo, eu não transaria com ninguém que eu não amasse. E também sou completamente viciada nos beijos dele, e de como ele beija o meu pescoço, acaricia meus cabelos, e de quando ele me pega de surpresa durante um ronda e me pressiona contra a parede.. Céus, eu me arrepiei só de pensar! Estou começando a achar que eu sou uma pervertida. Eu desejo James. Muito. Sou uma garota normal e tenho meus hormônios, então é claro que eu o quero!

Mas estou pronta?

AAAAArgh! Droga, droga! Como é que eu vou saber? Eu não sei. Tenho medo de estragar tudo. De ele não gostar de mim... ou de que eu não saiba o que fazer... Céus, a Srta. Pince tem razão. Preciso da minha mãe, mas minha coruja não chegará tão rápido em Londres, e não sei se James irá querer esperar...

Passei o resto da manhã tentando não pensar nisso.. E fracassei, claro. Mas pelo menos consegui terminar a redação do Slugorn. Subi de volta para a torre da Grifinória e tomei um banho antes de caminhar para o salão principal, onde seria servido o almoço. Para a minha surpresa, encontrei Dorcas e Remus já sentados, um do lado do outro, e conversando! Ainda pareciam um pouco tímidos, mas isso já é um grande passo. Quem sabe ele possa convidá-la para ser seu par no baile de formatura..

Corri os olhos pelo salão e não encontrei Marlene. Droga, minha sorte está tão grande hoje...

-Peter, você por acaso viu a Lene? -Perguntei. Eu não iria interromper a conversa do Remus com a minha amiga, né?

-Não. -Respondeu ele, com a boca cheia de comida. Suspirei.

-Você tá procurando a Marlene, Lily? -Perguntou-me Mary, que percebi que estava do outro lado da mesa, de frente para Peter. -Vi ela fugindo com Sirius para de trás do campo.

O mundo está contra mim! Amaldiçoei Sirius várias vezes mentalmente.

-E James ficou no vestiário.

-Certo, obrigada Mary.

Não consegui comer direito. Voltei para meu dormitório e, para a minha surpresa, eu dormi. Mesmo! Eu deveria ter percebido que estava cansada por não ter dormido direito na noite anterior. Mas, adivinha com quem sonhei? Sim, James. E foi lindo, porque sonhei com que Remus me dissera, sobre ele querer casar comigo. E eu parecia tão confiante e sem medo enquanto eu caminha até o altar... Será que James e eu já tínhamos dormido juntos? Ou eu ainda era virgem?

E, como já era de se esperar com a minha falta de sorte, acordei antes que meu sonho chegasse na lua-de-mel. E descobri que dormi a tarde inteira, porque já estava escuro lá fora, e não havia ninguém no dormitório. Havia um pergaminho no criado mudo bem ao lado da minha cama, e pela letra, era de James.

_"Lily,_

_Será que podemos conversar? Eu sinto muito, não queria deixar você chateada com o que aconteceu ontem a noite._

_ Estou na sala dos monitores._

_Não fuja,_

_James."_

Se eu pudesse me azarar, eu já tinha o feito. Sério mesmo. Estou sendo ridícula, céus! Guardei o pergaminho de James em uma gaveta, e arrumei meus cabelos.

Quando desci para o salão comunal, suspirei de alívio. Marlene estava lá! E fazendo alguns deveres, o que eu estranhei, claro.

-Lene! -Acho que eu nunca estive tão feliz em vê-la.

-Ah, oi Lily. Ainda bem que você está aqui. Será que você podia me ajudar com a redação do Slugorn? Como eu odeio Poções...

-Ah, claro, depois você pode pegar a minha lá em cima, porque eu quero..

Vi Lene se levantar da cadeira que estava e me olhar desconfiada.

-Espera aí, o que diabos aconteceu com você? Você 'ta' bem?

-Ora, é claro que estou!

-Mas não parece! Desde quando você me deixar copiar suas lições?

Ah é verdade. Ajudar é uma coisa, mas dar a resposta é outra. Mas eu não poderia negar isso para Marlene logo hoje, que preciso dela mais do que nunca!

Revirei os olhos.

-Preciso da sua ajuda.

Lene franziu a testa.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, quer dizer.. aconteceu. -Eu corei. Isso são horas? -Lene, quando é que sabemos que estamos.. que estamos prontas?

E, ao contrário de Dorcas Marlene entendeu imediatamente o que eu quis dizer, porque ela arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante.

-TA QUERENDO DIZER QUE VOCÊ E O JAME...

Voei com a minha mão pra cara da Marlene. Não, eu não dei um tapa no seu rosto, só tapei a boca dela antes que ela terminasse de falar, ou melhor, de gritar! Alguns alunos que estudavam olharam feio na nossa direção.

-Shiii! -Puxei-a para um canto mais afastado dos outros grifinórios. -Lene, não grite! Céus!

Se tivesse um buraco do meu lado, eu já teria me enfiado lá e nunca mais voltaria. Eu deveria estar mais vermelha que o meu cabelo.

-M-me desculpe... Mas, por Mérlin, Lily! Você e James estão pensando em fazer sexo? -Dessa vez ela sussurrou, para o meu grande alívio.

-Er... ontem a noite, sabe, quase...

Então contei pra ela o que havia acontecido, e ela riu de mim! Minha amiga riu de mim!

-Isso não é engraçado!

-Oh, é sim.

Olhei para os lados vendo se tinha alguém nos ouvindo antes de chegar mais perto de Lene.

-Então... Como vou saber se eu estou pronta?

-Bem, eu não sei! -Exclamou ela, me olhando.

-Como assim você não sabe? Pensei que você e Sirius...

Marlene revirou os olhos.

-É claro que não, Lily! Acha mesmo que eu me entregaria tão fácil pra esse cachorro?

-Na-não sei.. Você e ele vivem se agarrando pelos cantos.

Marlene corou, e foi a minha vez de rir. Vingança!

-Veja só, Lily. Não tem como sabe qual a melhor hora de transar com o namorado.

-Não? - COMO NÃO?

-Não. Vocês simplesmente vão saber.

-Como vou sabe uma coisa que eu não sei e que estou querendo saber? -Certo, isso não teve sentido.

-Lily, eu te entendo, ok? Sei o que você sente quando está com James.. Você quer, não é? Digo, na hora.

Ai meu Deus, eu não paro de corar. Primeiro pelo assunto, e segundo porque estávamos conversando sobre isso bem no meio do salão comunal! Eu sei que ninguém estava nos ouvindo, mas mesmo assim é embaraçoso.

Com a pergunta de Marlene, lembrei novamente da noite anterior e céus.. como aquilo estava bom! Pareceu que eu tinha James em todos os lugares, e mesmo assim, faltava algo. E quando eu o senti.. James me queria. mesmo que ele tentasse esconder, eu não poderia deixar de perceber o quanto ele me queria. E isso é bom, não é? Eu me senti muito satisfeita com aquilo.

-Quero.. -Respondi.

Lene deu um sorrisinho.

-Ah, Lily.. isso é totalmente normal. E sei o quanto é difícil aguentar.. Digo, quando estou beijando Sirius, tudo some, e, nossa... Você sabe, eu e ele nunca fomos para a cama juntos, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não tenha tentado. Ah, Lily, eu não sei se vou conseguir parar nas próximas vezes.. Sirius é tão.. gostoso.

-Lene! -Exclamei.

-Que? Eu não disse nenhuma mentira. -Respondeu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. -Mas veja só, com você e com James as coisas são tão menos complicadas...

-Como assim?

-Vocês já estão namorando já tem algum tempo , Lily. Enquanto eu e Sirius estamos só.. Sei lá. Estamos só nos pegando. Não é como se fosse algo realmente sério.

-Oh...

Não sei por que, mas tive vontade de socar Sirius, mas me segurei. E, além do mais, não havia nenhum sinal dele no salão comunal.

-Então, não fique fugindo do pobre do James.

-Não estou fugindo! Quer dizer...eu só... -Suspirei. Lene tinha razão. Eu estava fugindo. -Vou encontrá-lo agora.

Lene sorriu, parecendo satisfeita com a minha decisão.

-Tudo bem, Lily. -Ela já estava se afastando de mim quando pareceu se lembrar de algo. -Ah, e eu ainda posso pegar a sua redação de poções?

Revirei os olhos mas logo depois sorri.

-Ok, mas só hoje! Não vai se acostumando.

Depois que saí do salão comunal, fui caminhando, indo em direção a sala dos Monitores. Pensei no dia que tive, e uou.. Dia completamente louco. Certo, eu posso ter exagerado um pouco, mas isso é normal, não é? Digo toda garota tem essas dúvidas, não é como se eu fosse a única anormal que nasceria sabendo de tudo. E, apesar do meu desespero, eu ainda não havia descoberto se eu estava realmente pronta para fazer amor com James pela primeira vez.

E se ele tentar algo agora?

Suspirei. Não vou mais me preocupar com isso, apenas deixarei as coisas acontecerem do jeito que tem que ser. É como a Lene disse. E, falando nela, pensei no que nela e em Sirius. Lene disse que ela e ele estavam apenas 'se pegando', mas acho que ela não percebeu que Sirius não havia saído com mais nenhuma garota desde que eles começaram o rolo. Estar apaixonado é isso, não é? Digo, você não pensar em mais nada a não ser em ficar perto da pessoa que gosta... É, Marlene tinha razão. Ela e Sirius eram realmente um casal complicado. Mas eu darei um jeito nisso.

Não agora, claro. Agora é hora de se preocupar com o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Quando entrei na sala dos monitores, ela estava vazia. A mesa de James, do lado oposto da minha, estava intacta, e a única luz do local vinha de baixo da porta que dava para o quarto dos Monitores-Chefes. Nós nunca usávamos aquele quarto, e estranhei por ele estar lá.

Atravessei a sala, e respirei fundo antes de abrir a maçaneta da porta. James estava deitado na cama, brincando com seu pomo.

E sem camisa.

Ok, isso só é um detalhe. Um GRANDE detalhe.

Ele parecia estar pensando.

-James. -Falei, e ele sentou na cama rapidamente, ajeitando os óculos em seu rosto.

-Lily! Pensei que não viesse. -Disse ele, apanhando o pomo e o colocando dentro do bolso da calça.

-Desculpe, eu acabei dormindo a tarde toda...

Eu estava parada, a poucos passos da porta que havia se fechado atrás de mim. Eu tentava de tudo, menos pensar no fato de James e eu estarmos sozinhos em um quarto, com ele sem camisa. Céus, haja distração.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Não sei bem o porque, talvez ele pensasse que eu estava chateada, como disse no pergaminho que me mandara.

-Escute Lily. Eu... Me desculpe por ontem a noite, se eu fiz algo que você não gostou...

Eu não sei o que me deu. Juro! Só sei que caminhei para mais perto de onde James estava e me sentei em sua frente, olhando nos seus olhos quando, na verdade, queria muito olhar para algo bem em baixo.

-Na verdade, eu gostei do que você fez, James. Muito.

James ficou me olhando um pouco surpreso, e deu um sorriso de lado.

Naquele momento, com um James sem camisa me olhando, tudo foi pro espaço. Sabe aquele nervosismo, aquela dúvida? PUF! Desapareceu. Porque eu senti uma enorme vontade de repetir tudo o que eu e ele havíamos feito na noite anterior, e também porque somente agora notei que eu ainda não havia o beijado adequadamente durante o dia inteiro.

-Você gostou? -Ele perguntou, e eu assenti, porque minha boca se recusava a querer fazer outra coisa a não ser beijá-lo. -Eu também...

Céus, não me segurei. Eu simplesmente me joguei contra James e meus lábios atacaram os seus em um beijo desesperado. E ele me retribuiu, deixando eu saber de que ele sentira falta do meio beijo tanto quanto eu senti do dele, mesmo que tenhamos nos beijado em menos de 24h. E tudo se esquentou quando James me apertou entre seus braços ao mesmo tempo em que eu subia em seu colo e ficava com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura. Eu queria senti-lo novamente.

-Lily... -Ele resmungou, e eu senti suas mãos subirem pelo meu joelho, acariciando minhas coxas por debaixo do tecido da minha saia. E eu não queria ficar atrás, mas ao invés de tirar alguma peça de sua roupa, eu fiz ao contrário: tirei a minha própria blusa, ficando apenas de sutiã da cintura pra cima.

Ele pareceu ainda mais surpreso, mas não reclamou. Eu me juntei novamente a ele, e gemi quando senti a pele de seu peito encontrar a minha. E senti que estava pronta para tudo.

Minhas mãos passeavam por suas costas, ombros e cabelo, enquanto as dele apertavam de leve minhas coxas, apertando-me contra ele, e não demorou muito para que eu o sentisse novamente, fazendo-me soltar outro gemido junto com ele. Céus, eu sabia que as coisas estavam indo rápido demais, mas eu não me importava nem um pouco. Só queria nunca mais me desgrudar de James.

-Lily... -Ele começou a sessar o nosso beijo, e eu quase o amaldiçoei por isso. Suas mãos voltaram para a minha cintura, e me afastaram. -Lily, você me evitou o dia todo...

-Eu sei, me desculpe James, mas eu não... eu não sabia se eu estava pronta.

James franziu a testa. Seu peito subia e descia ofegante, ainda por consequência do nosso beijo. e eu continuei a onde eu estava, no colo de James.

-Pronta? Pronta pra que?

Abaixei a cabeça, corando um pouco, claro.

-Pra.. Pra fazer amor com você.

-Lily...

Levantei a cabeça e encontrei seus olhos atrás dos óculos, cujo as lentes estavam um pouco embaçadas devido ao nosso beijo. Céus, ele estava lindo, e tive vontade de agarrá-lo novamente.

-Lily, eu...

-Eu quero, James. Muito. E sei que você também quer...-Oh, se eu sabia...

-Quero, droga Lily, eu quero muito você, mas... mas não está na hora ainda.

Certo, isso me pegou de surpresa.

-Não? Mas...

-Lily, escute. Ontem a noite, só porque avancei um pouco, você me ignorou o dia todo e ficou pensando nisso o dia inteiro... Acha mesmo que esteja pronta? -Ele falou tudo isso olhando nos meus olhos, com uma de suas mãos acariciando meu rosto. -E, além do mais, eu queria aproveitar um pouco mais a expectativa... ficar assim, desse jeito que estamos agora, e tão bom.. Deixe que... que as coisas aconteçam...

E ele começou a deslizar seus lábios pelo meus pescoço, fazendo um arrepio subir pela minha espinha.

-Uhuum... -Ele começou a me empurrar delicadamente contra a cama, ficando por cima do meu corpo. Céus, isso seria uma tortura.

-Não quero que seja algo planejado... Quero que aconteça no momento certo, quando menos esperarmos, porque as melhores coisas acontecem assim... quando menos esperamos.

E James tinha razão, porque, depois de dias, no nosso baile de formatura, eu não esperava puxá-lo em direção ao corredor e muito menos levá-lo para o nosso quarto, que depois daquele dia passou a ser muito bem frequentado por nós. E começamos a tirar a roupa um do outro, totalmente ávidos para sentir nossas peles encostando uma na outra. Deitamos na cama e começamos a nos acariciar, e logo estávamos totalmente nus. E quando James entrou em mim, eu soube que ele estava errado naquele dia, porque eu estava pronta. Sempre estive pronta pra ele, para recebê-lo.

Doeu.

James fez algumas pausas quando ouviu meu gemido de dor, mas depois, não sei se foi ele ou eu que começamos a nos movimentar novamente, pois era totalmente impossível manter-se parado naquele momento. Ele se movia para dentro de mim, e quando ele estava lá, eu o queria fora, e depois o queria em mim...

Depois daquele dia, em que James e eu conversamos, algumas coisas mudaram. A cada dia, fazíamos novas descobertas um do outro, fazendo muito bem o que ele dissera: aproveitar. Foram muitos amassos até chegar agora, onde estamos nos amando dentro do mesmo quarto.

Minha primeira vez com James foi apenas uma de várias outras noite maravilhosas que ainda teremos.

Muitas garotas, como eu, acabam criando muitas expectativas para sua primeira vez. Normal, não é? Mas acaba que, no fim, a noite é apenas mais um momento. Um momento seguido de vários outros, e outros...

E era James. Foi tudo perfeito porque era James. E porque eu o amo e porque eu o quero todos os dias e em todos os momentos. Não sei bem explicar, não ria.

Nossos amigos ficaram nos procurando depois da formatura. Filch havia confiscado o mapa do maroto, então eu e James não estávamos correndo risco de sermos interrompidos. E nem pensamos em sair daquele quarto, pois estávamos muito ocupados, nos amando...

* * *

**N/A**: Oiee olha eu aqui com mais uma one kkk . Bem, eu sei que ficou grandinho, mas essa one, na verdade, era pra ser uma fic de vááários caps, mas como eu sei que eu não teria tempo para desenvolvê-la, tive que escrevê-la como uma one mesmo.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. esperarei reviews, hein! U-U

Beijinhos!

Giks xxx


End file.
